youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita
Perdita&Pongo4ever's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Baby Simba - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * Young Simba - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Adult Simba - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Young Nala - Penny (101 Dalmatians) * Adult Nala - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Timon - Blu (Rio) * Pumbaa - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Scar - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Shenzi - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Banzai - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Ed - Nigel (Rio) * Rafiki - Buck (Home on the Range) * Zazu - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Sarafina - Rita (Oliver & Company) * The Mouse - Remy (Ratatouille) * The Groundhog - Beaver (Lady and the Tramp) * The Hyenas - Foosas (Madagascar) * The Chameleon - Morton (Horton Hears A Who! ((2008)) * The Wildebeests - Brontosauruses (King Kong ((2005)), and Stampede (Jumanji) * The Vultures/Buzzards - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) * The Beetle - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * The Wild Animals as themselves Scenes: * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 2 - Carface and Chief's Conversation * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 3 - Patch's First Day * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 4 - A: Patch's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 5 - Carface and Patch's Conversation * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 9 - The Stampede/Chief's Death/Patch Runs Away * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 10 - Carface Takes Over Pride Rock * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 11 - Meet Blu and Alex * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 13 - Carface and Gopher's Conversation * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 15 - Perdita Chases Alex/The Reunion * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 17 - Pongo and Perdita's Argument/Buck's Wisdom/Pongo's Destiny * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Blu & Alex's Distraction * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 19 - Pongo Confronts Carface/Pongo Finds The Truth/The Big Battle * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 20 - Pongo vs. Carface/Carface's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 21 - End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba" * The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever) part 22 - End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Category:Perdita&Pongo4ever Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof